vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raziel (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
|-|Archetypum= |-|NK-X= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, higher with Raxxor | High 7-C, higher with Raxxor Zero Name: Raziel Archetypum. Undead Type-100 | Raziel NK-X Ver 1.0 to 1.4. Undead Type-666. Crossraikers (The ones used as bodyguards) Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Designed as male Age: Unknown (Varie between Raziel) Classification: Undead created by Black Sun (Construct) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Enhanced Senses (Possesses notice 60 and Search 25. Possesses 360-degree vision), Weapon Mastery, Invulnerability (Armor grants Damage Barrier of 60), Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Partially immune to heat and cold based attacks), Summoning, BFR, Sealing and Command Inducement (Constructed undeads aren't affected by summoning abilities), Chi Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Internal Damage, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Transmutation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Absolute Zero, Information Analysis, Sense Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Pressure Points, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Undeads are mindless), Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance Negation, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Undeads do not have emotions), Existence Erasure, Light Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Temporal and Dimensional BFR, Fate Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Absorption, Possession, Vector Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Undeads lacks of spirit) and Life Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats) | All previous powers and resistances (except 360-degree vision), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 120 and Search 60), Athletism (Possesses Climb 120 and Jump 80), Absorption via Raxxor Zero (Absorb the life-force of anything they destroy), Invulnerability (Possesses Damage Barrier of 80), Intangibility and Partial Invisibility via Spectral Form, Energy Projection Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Powerful enough to take on entire battalions. Considerable stronger than an Ice Maiden), higher with Raxxor (Comparable to Kujaku Hime with Kusanagi No Tsurugi) | Large Town level+ (Comparable to Chthon. Capable of defeating entire villages and small armies), higher with Raxxor Zero Speed: Peak Human with at least Supersonic reflexes (One of the strongest creations of Black Sun, designed to keep up other supernatural creatures that can barely see them by the human eye. Faster than the Ice Maidens) | Peak Human with at least Supersonic reflexes Lifting Strength: Up to Class 5 (3 tons) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, higher with Raxxor | Large Town Class+, higher with Raxxor Zero Durability: At least City Block level. Armor increase its durability | Large Town level. Armor increase its durability Stamina: Limitless, NK-X can fight even if they are falling apart into pieces Range: Melee to extended melee | Melee to extended melee, up to 15 m with explosions, 30 m with retractable claws and 500 m with Energy Projection Standard Equipment: *'Claw:' The right hand of a Raziel Archetypum is a huge claw covered in bones and tusks. It can use the claw as an additional hand weapon, allowing it to make an extra attack every turn that either causes damage as normal or allows the Raziel Archetypum to use the Trapping maneuver. If the claw is used to grab an enemy, the Raziel Archetypum usually pulls the foe up immediately and kills him with its Raxxor without giving him a chance to move. **'Trapping:' Using its right hand as an additional weapon, the Raziel NK-X can execute a Trapping maneuver while still making an attack using Raxxor Zero. *'Raxxor:' The Raxxor are the necromantic weapons used by the Raziel Archetypum. They usually take the form of large two-handed swords or bastard swords, but can sometimes be axes, picks, or large clubs. The statistics above are for a bastard sword, but this can be replaced by any other similar weapon without any problems. Each Raziel Archetypum has its own Raxxor, as the weapon is created simultaneously and forms an indissoluble part of its being. Any damage that one of these weapons deals, however small, automatically causes bleeding, and if it causes a Critical, the final result is increased by +30. A normal person touching or wielding this weapon must pass an MR 140 check every turn or suffer damage equivalent to the level of failure. **'Raxxor Zero:' This is the name given to the terrifying weapons of the Raziel NK-X, huge necromantic monstrosities created on the same supernatural principles as their bearer. They usually take the form of swords made of metal, flesh, and bone nearly as broad as the NK-X’s torso. Each Raziel NK-X is associated with one Raxxor, and it knows where the weapon is at every moment. In addition to the incredible amount of damage caused by the weapon, the weapon has the ability to take the life force of those killed by it and give that life force to the Raziel NK-X. Consequently, the NK-X recovers a number of Life Points equivalent to the Presence of those it kills with the weapon. A Raxxor Zero is equivalent to a Quality +10 weapon, but decreases the defender’s AT against it by 3 points and provides a +20 bonus to any Critical level caused by it. A normal person touching or wielding this weapon must pass an MR 140 check each turn or suffer damage equivalent to the level of failure. **'Retractable Claw Fingers (Custom):' The NK-X’s right arm is equipped with a technomagical system that allows it to extend its sharp fingers at high speed. It can use this capability to kill distant enemies or to pull them into close range. This ability allows the NK-X to attack with its claws or make a Trapping attack with them at a range of up to 100 feet. If it successfully Traps the enemy, it may pull the victim (weight permitting) into melee distance in the next turn. *'Coffin Regeneration:' While a Raziel is unable to regenerate damage by itself (except by killing living beings with its Raxxor Zero), when at rest in its coffin its Regeneration increases to 5. *'Absodian Plates:' Standard armor of the Raziel, made of a supernatural metal. It protects the Raziel from piercing attacks, although the armor of the Archetypum is badly designed and it does not cover its right chest *'Nova:' The NK-X is equipped with a system that stores ambient necromantic energy in its limbs. This energy can be unleashed at will in two different ways: **The NK-X can launch powerful supernatural bolts using its Attack Ability. These use the Energy Attack Type and have a Base Damage of 100 and a range of 500 meters. These bolts can be used instead of the extra attack it can make with its claw. After using this ability, the NK-X requires a turn to recharge before using Nova again. **The NK-X can trigger a destructive dome around itself. Anyone who is less than 15 meters from it immediately suffers an attack of the Energy Attack Type that uses the NK-X’s Attack Ability and has a Base Damage of 100. To use this ability, the NK-X cannot make any other attacks that turn, and afterwards, Nova takes f ive turns to recharge. Intelligence: Mindless, they only knew about fighting and destroying Weaknesses: The Raziel lacks intelligence. The heart is the weaknesses of the Archetypum series, once destroyed or heavily damaged, the creature is disabled Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spectral Form:' Considered by many to be one of their most dangerous capabilities, this power lets some Raziel NK-Xs to momentarily take on a spectral shape, which gives them powers equivalent to the necromantic Spectral Form spell. Despite this, the NK-X can still interact with its environment as if it were physical, allowing it to grab and attack its opponents normally. While spectral, the NK-X is like a ghost, so it is also Partially Obscured to those who cannot see spirits. Everyone who cannot see spirits while confronting the NK-X must pass a Notice 120 check or suffer the penalty for Partial Blindness. This transformation is limited; the creature cannot remain spectral for more than a minute at a time, after which it cannot become spectral again until an hour has passed. Key: Archetypum | NK-X Ver 1.4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Undead Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Mace Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Claw Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users